Imperious Task Force
Overview |badge= Temporal Strife }} The Imperious Task Force is a co-operative task force that allows heroes and villains to team together. The task force was added in Issue 12 with the introduction of Cimerora. __TOC__ Missions Time's Arrow The Oracle of Phoebas Briefing Well met. I am Imperious, deposed ruler of Cimerora. My men and I have fallen back to this outpost as we plan our attack to retake our lands. But much work has to be done before that can happen. Montague told me that he would send people to aid me from his land. I welcome the help. Mission Acceptance Take the boat to the mountain of the oracle. Seek out Sister Solaris and ask for her divinations. She will show us the path to victory. Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Notable NPCs * Sybil * Sybil Clara (Hostage) * Sybil Domina (Hostage) * Sybil Drusilla (Hostage) * Sybil Fatonia (Hostage) * Sybil Faustina (Hostage) * Sybil Galeria (Hostage) * Sybil Livilla (Hostage) * Sybil Messalina (Hostage) * Sybil Supera (Hostage) * Sybil Valeria (Hostage) * Minotaur (Elite Boss) * Sister Solaris ! You have to help us. Romulus has captured the other Sybils and he is holding Sister Solaris at the top of the mountain. Please go inside.}} . As much as I would like to allow you to see our oracle, Sister Solaris made me promise that you would rescue all of our other sisters first. I am not to give you the key until you have freed them. Please hurry! I do not know how much longer Sister Solaris can hold off the Minotaur.}} Debriefing I do not know why I am surprised that Romulus would try and take over Point Phoebas and the Sybils. Perhaps I assumed that even he had limits to what he would do - a mistake I have made too often. But never again. What did the Oracle tell you? I hope it is of use to us. Time's Arrow Shadows on the cave wall Briefing The dark ones, the ones you called the Nictus, have infected the catacombs beneath this land. They seem to thrive from large black shadow crystals hidden within those tunnels. I believe this should be our next assault. Mission Acceptance I heard rumors of these dark ones in the caves while I was still in power. I sent Romulus and a contingent of men to investigate. Only Romulus returned, cut and beaten, claiming he had faced a beast from Hades. If I only knew then what I know now, that the cuts on Romulus were from my own men trying to defend themselves against that traitor! I have spoken with Daedalus, my prized crafter, and it is his belief that if you destroy the shadow crystals, you will destroy the ability of the dark ones to survive in this realm. Unnecessary Solicitation Romulus was once my most loyal aid. He would lead in my name when I traveled abroad, and when matters demanded that I stay at home, he would be my voice to peoples of far off lands. His betrayal is maddening! I must not allow it to go on any longer. I must have my empire back. Destroying those crystals is the next step in returning me to the throne. Enemies Notable NPCs * Minotaur (Elite Boss) * Cyclops (Elite Boss) * Shadow Cyst x 10 Debriefing I could hear the screams of those creatures from here. You are a mean group of warriors; I have never seen any more fierce. With the crystals destroyed and the dark ones weakened, I believe the power of Romulus is now threatened. Now is the time we strike. Best stragey we have found is to clear the area and then defeat the crystal. After this reinforcements will come rushing in, try to get them in a small area and get them songested in there to take them out. AOE's work great here. Time's Arrow Vespillos Pass Briefing I have questioned many of Romulus' men you captured from the catacombs. They revealed some startling information. Romulus is rallying the full force of his army to assault your own time. He plans to use two Incarnates from your time to awaken two of his giant colossi. Perhaps you have heard of these two men. They go by the names Statesman and Lord Recluse. These colossi are being crafted in the mountains of Vespillos Pass. Mission Acceptance The army waits in Vespillos Pass for a ship that will take them to your time. From there, they plan to capture these two men, bring them back here, and wake the sleeping giants. You do not want this to happen, whatever your allegiance is to these two Incarnates. I have seen, first-hand, the devastation left behind by the forces of Romulus. I have called for help on this task. You will be joined by my prized artisan, Daedalus. He will assist you in your journey up the pass to the colossi. Unnecessary Solicitation Vespillos Pass is where we would take our dead. Only those who died in battle were allowed to go there. It is no wonder that Romulus could build these colossi there without our knowledge. The lands are forbidden to everyone, except myself and a few others, Romulus being one of the few. Go there, stop Romulus and stop his men! Enemies Notable NPCs * Daedalus (Hero Ally) * General Atilius (Elite Boss) * General Cordius * General Geminius * General Rutilius (Elite Boss) * Requiem (5th Column Arch-villain, 5th General) (this is the 5th general) * Romulus Augustus (Arch-villain) * Romulus Phalanx Control With those words, Requiem teleports away to an unknown location.}} '''Debriefing' With Romulus defeated and his forces scattered to the winds, it is only a matter of time before Cimerora is once again ours. Tell me, who is this 5th Column you discovered in Vespillos Pass? Are they allied with the dark ones? What are they doing here? I fear I have more questions than answers, my friend. They must have been the ones supplying Romulus with the weapons and forces he needed to take my empire. There is no way he would have had the power to do it alone. Romulus attempted to take over your land and I have heard that they already control many others. Frankly, these actions are beyond his grasp. Romulus never had any grander endeavors beyond what he could hold in his hand. It is obvious that he was merely a pawn in this game, and my land only the board upon which it was played. Be thankful that your own time and place were not subjected to such an atrocity. Time's Arrow Castellum Quarter Briefing Before you arrived, I had hoped that I would be able to retake my own city, but that has not been the case. Since your arrival, you have systematically removed on obstacle after another. Now, only a single block remains before this land is once again returned to its rightful ruler. I need your help and you have proven that, above all, you are the ones to help me. Gather your forces; it is time to reclaim the city! The time for subtlety is no more! Now we storm the gates! Mission Acceptance I will be joining you on this assault. It is my home; if anyone should be by your side, it should be me. But I have some grave news for you. It would appear that somehow Romulus survived your battle at Vespillos Pass. He is guarded by his entire remaining army. The battle will be a fierce one, but I promise you, it will end with Romulus tasting my blade one inch at a time. Unnecessary Solicitation Gather your forces and storm the gates of Castellum Quarter! I will meet you on the other side of the wall. We will paint the earth with Romulus' blood! Enemies Notable NPCs * Imperious (Hero Ally) * General Gabinius (Elite Boss) * General Domitius (Elite Boss) * General Ursius (Elite Boss) * General Sergius (Elite Boss) * General Terentius (Elite Boss) * * Cyclops x 2 (Elite Boss) * Minotaur x 2 (Elite Boss) * Romulus Augustus (Arch-villain) * Nictus Essence x 3 (Arch-villain) : Romulus Augustus: :How is that--? Nictus: : '''Romulus Augustus:' :By the dark gods... :I am... : }} ...|Text=While time traveling into the past, you visit Cimerora and in a crate you find a hand written letter addressed to ... Did you think I wouldn't find you? You were sly, using an Aspect of the Pillar that wasn't linked to Ouroboros. Did you ever stop to think where Montague may have acquired that crystal? Or how? I apologize. This letter was not meant for harsh words or recriminations. I merely meant to remind you that I can find you...anytime, anyplace, anywhere. That is all. Who am I? I know you have been asking yourself that question for a time now. Am I Requiem? Am I Silos? Am I...you, perhaps? You may even be asking yourself which one of those people I am. Have you ever met Praetorian Earth Requiem? He doesn't go by that name, of course, in case you were wondering. Have you, perchance, met the shadow version of yourself? What about the version of Mender Silos from Faathim's reality? It is a paradox. Try not to think about it. But again, my train of thought wanders. I'm writing you to tell you that, as surprising as it might sound, Mender Silos and his time traveling cohorts are actually succeeding in delaying the coming storm. Note, I didn't say preventing. There is still hope. Because of their actions, and likely yours as well, it may be sometime before I can truly extend my hand to you in kinship. There is other work in other places for us to do. As much as I enjoy these letters, I'm sure you will understand that we have more pressing matters to attend. So, for now, I bid you farewell. As always, look for me in the crystal.}} Debriefing We have retaken the city, defeated Romulus and the dark ones and even sent those vile 5th Column back across time. Glorious! The people of Cimerora owe you a debt beyond mere words. You came here owing me nothing, yet giving me back everything I had lost. Now I am in your debt. I will make sure that your deeds and your memory are remembered throughout all of time. Completing the Time's Arrow Task Force from Imperious awards the Temporal Strife badge and unlocks Roman-style armor costume pieces. Souvenir Time's Arrow You look down at the broken helm of your enemy and are reminded of the events you've come to know as. . . Time's Arrow Romulus Augustus was once the tyrannical emperor of a land called Cimerora. He took the throne from Imperious, the rightful leader, through the help of the 5th Column and the Nictus. In exchange for their support, Romulus gave his new subjects to the 5th Column and the Nictus to do with what they would. This group's end goal was to establish temporal strongholds throughout time. Their primary assault was to be on Paragon City and the Rogue Isles. They had built giant colossi that could only be powered by what they called Incarnates. The two Incarnates they had in mind were Statesman and Lord Recluse. If these colossi were brought to life, there would be nothing that would stop them from taking over all of time. You arrived to staging ground just as Romulus Augustus joined with the Nictus. The combined power was more than you had ever faced in a single person. Romulus fought with all the dark forces of the Nictus and, in the end, you wondered what forces must have been coursing through your veins to stop him. Strategies In the last mission, defeating Romulus and his entourage of Nictus essence beings can be a challenge. There are three general strategies. In the first two, however, whenever Romulus resurrects himself by sacrificing one of the Nictus essences, his version of Stygian Return works as a large PBAoE form of Howling Twilight, and stuns everyone within range, even through some Tanker mez shields. It is quite common for the whole team to flee upon Romulus' defeat in order to break line of sight with his body to avoid this effect. Separate One strategy is to have a Tanker/Scrapper/Brute focus on the healing Nictus essence while the rest of the team draw Romulus and the other Nictus essence away. Without the healing Nictus essence they are much more vulnerable. The Tanker and Brute will have their own versions of Gauntlet to aid in pulling the healing Nictus essence away, while the Scrapper will have to either have Taunt, or intecept the Nictus essence while the rest of the team is drawing Romulus' attention, and damage it enough to raise their own threat value higher so that the healing Nictus essence locks onto them. An important note to consider is that the Nictus essences have an invisible tether to Romulus, and cannot be pulled too far a distance before ignoring all taunts and threat values and rushing back to Romulus. A second note is that the healing Nictus essence must be within Romulus' line of sight when he is defeated, otherwise he will not use it to resurrect himself. The worse comes to the worse when Romulus is defeated, and the only enemy left is the healing Nictus essence... The basic method of pulling involves someone (generally the player who will be tanking Romulus) attack Romulus with a range attack to pull him away from the Nictus essences. From there, the enemies will be separated enough for the second player to intercept the Nictus essences. If there is a player with Healing or Regeneration or Resistance and Defense buff powers to aid the second player, they might choose to aggro all of the Nictus essences together (this would solve the problem of telling which Nictus essence is which) while the rest of the team focuses on defeating Romulus before the second player either loses aggro, or is defeated. Outdamage The second strategy is much more simplistic in nature - damage Rom so much and so fast that the healing Nictus simply cannot keep up with the damage. This usually involves a balanced high damage team as well as lots of -regen/-resistance. One simple method of raising the team's damage to a extremely high degree is to have some members of the team carry Biological Mutagens, and use them one at a time, as each usage lasts for five minutes. If that is not enough, then Chemical Burn would come in use to further increase the damage Romulus takes from the team. Attrition at range The third strategy is for everyone to stay outside the 80 foot range of the healing Nictus essence and use single-target ranged attacks to kill it. It is important to avoid ranged AoE attacks and debuffs, since these can draw aggro from Romulus and the other essences. This strategy will not work if there is not enough DPS at range to take out the healing essence; probably about at least three ranged toons (e.g. blasters and defenders) are required. Also note that there is no xp for directly defeating the essences. Once the healing essence is defeated, teams often can then take out Romulus directly and thereby get xp for each of his defeats. If the summoning Nictus essence proves to be a problem, it can also be taken out at range. Category:Trials and Task Forces